Jeff x Ben (First Meet)
by JeffxBenFangirl
Summary: Ben in cyber space wakes up at a girl at 2 am in the morning she was on clever bot he talked to the girl and not long she dies in the hands of Ben. Jeff watching in the shadows takes Ben to the under realm to see Slenderman he makes them live in an apartment together and things get cute :3


BEN

I wake up and it's 2Am in the morning I get up off the cyber ground I look up and see a child a girl about 10 maybe, I wondered why she was up so late but she was on Cleverbot probably asking retarted questions.

User: Have you ever heard of BEN Drowned?

Cleverbot: Majora's Mask.

User: Yes…

I think to my self *Well she has heard of me* I grin then I hack the talking bot and started talking to the girl

BEN/Cleverbot: So you know this BEN Drowned don't you?

User: Yes why you talking so much smarter Cleverbot?

BEN/Cleverbot: Because maybe this isn't Cleverbot.

User: What do you mean..?

BEN/Cleverbot: I Am BEN maybe you should read my stories more.

The girl gets frightened and quickly closes the computer, she breaths rapidly sitting on her bed. It got really quiet I didn't want her to calm down I wanted my victim! The computer opened and I phase pixelated out of the computer. The girl surprised and scared she looks at the blur vision of the blond boy….

Jeff

I look around light's flashing as police look for the white hooded man, I run into an ally and find a open window I climb up the ladder like a shadow in the wind quiet as hell so no one see's me. I look into the window that goes into a pink purplish room. I see a girl frightened from a blur blond boy I duck down and watch as the boy phases behind the girl and slit her throat. I thought it was pretty hot but most of my friends know I'm bisexual cause I don't give a f*ck on who I love. But it's not like I'm a pervert or anything.

BEN

I lick the blood of my sword that kind of looked like Link's which pissed me off, but it was way more powerful. *Crack* I turn around quickly looking out the window "Hmm." I didn't see anything but an empty ally. I could hear sirens going off it got really annoying. *Ching* I hear another noise to the side of the window, then I see someone moving in the shadows. I climb out of the window look over the railing and jump off to the ground. I look around then something grabs me and covers my mouth, "MMMM!" I mumble.

Jeff

"Shh!" I cover his mouth keeping him from screaming or yelling help. "Look we gotta get out of here or we'll get caught." BEN looks up at me when I saw his eyes I almost fainted his eyes were a more beautiful sight then me! "Come on." I uncover his mouth "Why I don't even know you just you go ahead and I go back to my cyber land ok?" BEN says "No no you gotta come with me or Slender will be mad."

BEN

"Slender?.. Who is this Slender?" "He's my friend but we gotta go to the under realm c'mon!" The hooded man grabs my hand, I try to jerk out of his grip but he was holding to tight that I couldn't we jump in this portal I guess. Once we got to the under realm the hooded man released my hand I rube my wrist cause his grip was pretty damn strong! "W-what's your name sir….?" I look up at the taller male "I'm Jeff.. Jeff The Killer." I thought for a moment he sounded familiar. "O-oh I-I'm Ben…..Ben Drowned.." I look at the ground for a second….

Jeff

Drowned? Is he saying that he drowned? "Ben Drowned? That's a nice name." I smile at him he smirks in a nice way.. It's been an hour or so and were almost at Slender's mansion. We arrived at the mansion I when I was about to open the door Masky opens it before I touch the handle of the door. "O-oh Y-your H-here!" Masky's a little shy but *Eh* whatever :l. "H-hi I'm Ben…" "N-nice to m-meet you Mr. Drowned."

Ben

He knew my last name…!? That's really creepy…. "C'mon Slendy can't wait to see you." Jeff says to me. "U-uh Ok…" I follow Jeff to probably the living room of the giant house "**Oh hello child come in it will be so nice to finally meet a cyber ghost of the under realm."** I sat across from the slenderman Jeff sat next to me which was awkward but I just went with it. "**My dear child you are the one for one *Grins*"** What does that mean *Thinks* I don't understand. "What you mean Mr. Slender sir?" **"What I mean you will fall in love with someone soon and I'm sure you two will be good for each other *Grins again*."** Jeff grins also but I guess he always did sense he cutted his own smile.

Jeff

Slendy better not make him uncomfortable besides I might like this kid because he's about my age probably 2 years younger he was a handsome kid which got to me I think I have a new crush. Thank god cause Slender almost got me to marry Jane I would have killed my self then -.-… Slender took us to an apartment he said that we had to be roommates or some shit like that, Ben started to complain a bit but he just went on and said "Fine -.-." We Went into the room it was really big it had a upstairs and 3 bed rooms with a bathroom in all of them and 2 down stairs. "You can have which ever room you want. "

Ben

I picked my room I went in I summoned all the stuff I needed and put all my stuff in the drawers and stuff. I sat on my bed I pulled out my Nintendo 63 and stetted it up in the living room "What you doing Ben?" Jeff called out "Nothing just setting up my Nintendo.!" Jeff rushed out of his room "Nintendo!?" "Yeah.." Jeff sat on the couch next to me setting it up "What games you have?" I looked up to him "Idk stupid games like Mario or some shit like that." "Oh ok" Jeff seem to notice something.

Jeff

I find a game beside the Nintendo I pick it up and look at it on the game it said "Majora" I wondered "What game is this?" "O-oh N-nothing" I looked at it until Ben took it out of my hand and hide it some where I looked at Ben's cute face I couldn't handle it anymore and I pressed my lips against his lips…

**Aweeee so cute Jeff kissed Ben :3 **

**WELCOME BACK TO JEFF X BEN LETS GET STARTED :3**

Jeff

I got really embarrassed and ran up to my room laying on my stomach with my face buried in to the pillows. I was blushing so much. Ben's lips felt really good there warm and moist but most of all I really liked him and I hope he starts to like me back.

Ben

H-he kissed me I sit there looking at the Nintendo 63 I think about Jeff and how much he's blushing, I was blushing also I was blushing so much that my whole body got warm it felt kind of good but I just couldn't, I mean I just met Jeff and he already seems to like me. (**Obviously)** It felt warm like I feel like I can do anything like I just gained more powers it was weird but I liked it. Was that what Slenderman was talking about? Would Jeff be the lover he was saying. I might have never dated someone before and I'm a stupid little virgin well not exactly but I don't wanna talk about it now. I think more about Jeff but try to ignore it. I finally finished setting up the Nintendo so I could play it if I need so.

Jeff

I Felt a little stupid blushing like this and not being a man and go back downstairs and see Ben but I got tired **(Even though Jeff doesn't have eyelids lets just say he does now :3)** I doze off to sleep and I had the weirdest dream. **(Jeff's Dream)** I wake up with someone by my side I thought it was Ben for a moment his arm around my waist I was confused but I liked his company. I turned around to see the face but it wasn't Ben Oh No it wasn't It Was L.J I freaked out almost falling out of my bed. L.J woke up looked at Jeff and said "Morning Jeffy Boo :3!" Jeffy Boo!? I didn't like it at all I pushed L.J away from me. "What's wrong baby?" I looked at him so confused "W-what B-baby!?" L.J Rubbed his hand on my cheek I kind of felt uncomfortable. "Oh yes your my Jeffy!." "No I'm not!" L.J looked at me for a second he grinned "You didn't say that when we were having so much fun last night!." Fun FUN! "What- What Do You Mean!?" L.J Pulled The blanket down and showed his nude body to me I quickly covered my eyes as I was naked too. **(Jeff Wakes Up All Sweaty)** I jerk up quickly finding Ben looking at me from my door.

Ben

"J-Jeff?" Jeff looks at me confused and frightened for some reason moving his blanket to check himself I didn't know why… "O-oh I-I just had a b-bad dream." I kind of felt worried but I guess it was just a dream "What was it about?" Jeff quickly looked up at me and said "N-Nothing!" "U-um ok then…" It was 10 Pm I went to my room and took out my IPod I looked in my favorite list and I found my favorite song ":o YAY TECHNOLOGIC!" I probably said that so loud Jeff heard me Jeff looked in my room "You ok?" "Yeah sorry just listening to my favorite song…" "What is it called?" "U-uh" I hesitated getting a feel of nervousness for some reason "Technologic By Draft Punk" I Rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment "Omg I love that song!" I look up at Jeff "Really?" "Yeah!" I unplugged my headphones and put the IPod on speakers so that me and Jeff could hear the song. It was funny cause he started singing along to it I sang with him he stopped as he heard my voice he looked at me "W-what?" "Nothing your just silly :3" S-silly what does he mean hmm.

Jeff  
He's such a cute one I wish I could just tell him that but I don't know how to I should just tell him no I can't but if I don't tell him how I feel he won't ever understand I stopped the music Ben looks over at me "W-what you doing?" I look at him "I need to tell you something." "Y-yeah what is it?" I got really nervous and I think Ben noticed I sit on his bed I pat the bed telling Ben to sit next to me. "Y-yes?" "B-Ben I know that we d-don't really know each other but I-I really u-um.."

Ben

I looked away from Jeff blushing a little bit knowing what he was going to say I knew he liked me or why else would he kiss me in the first place.? "I know you like me Jeff it's so funny that its cute I know that we just met today but I feel like I already know you it's so weird…" Jeff sets his hand on my lap holding it. It made me feel really- like well I didn't feel like a killer I felt like a normal boy again. Even though I didn't want the normal life back it wasn't pretty at all. But I really liked that he touched my leg and rubbed it I kind of lost it and I pushed Jeff down on my bed Jeff looks up to me and I look back down to him. I was laying on top of him it felt really lovely I kissed Jeff he kisses me back. "Please sleep with me tonight." I asked Jeff grins "Ok fine by me :3"

Jeff

It felt really nice to have Ben in the same bed with me I felt like I was a marry man or something I looked over at Ben who was wearing his P.J's which was just a black shirt and black pants I go on top of him. Ben sets his hands on my cheeks "I-I l-love you." I whispered out but Ben was already asleep. I lay next to him Ben sets his head on my chest I cuddle him I just wanted to hug him to death. I took a camera and took a picture of him. I grinned I really loved him a lot I just wish I just I would die for him. I wanna ask him what it was like for him as a normal boy cause mine was horrible.

**(MORNING)**

Ben

I wake up close to Jeff I sit up and rub my eyes as they adjust to the light in the room I look at Jeff he was sleeping very cutely I smiled I kissed his cheek and went downstairs to the kitchen I got some waffles out or something and made some for me and Jeff.. I sat in the living room eating my waffles as Jeff's sit in the microwave so they don't cool down as fast. I turn on the TV and watched some MTV so they can teach me how to dougie :3.

Jeff

I felt around the bed with my eyes still close feeling for Ben's body but I didn't feel him I got up looking around the room. I look out of Ben's bed room and look down at Ben doing the dougie it was really cute and he was doing it really good moving his hands across his messy hair made my heart pound it was so cute omg I almost died I took a video hehehehe. ? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾘﾈ "Do More Ben!" Jeff calls out to Ben. Ben jerk's in embarrassment and blushes as he see's me with the camera "Jeeffffff o/o" I chuckle "hehehehe" I stop the recordings and hide the camera somewhere so he couldn't delete it. "Noooo Jeff *Blushing* that's embarrassing!" "Not if it's you doing the dougie." Ben is obviously blushing like crazy I liked messing with him it was cute :3.

Ben

Omg I can't believe he took a video of me doing the dougie it's probably really bad and embarrassing "Please Jeff delete it DX!" "Nope to cute to delete." I got really embarrassed Jeff came down the stairs to me and hugged me I set my head on his chest. "Your so cute when your embarrassed!" "Shuddup o/o" Jeff tapped my chin to make me look at him he kissed me lightly I blushed so much that I probably look like a tomato "Your my sweet tomato!" I blushed more if it was possible I guess this will be a good relationship I smiled.

**Welcome Back :3 In This Chapter Eyeless Jack Is Meeting Jeff There Best Buds And Eyeless Gets Some Feelings For Ben …. You Just Gonna Have To Read To Know What Happens.**

**(Later That Day)**

Jeff

It was about 12 am and Eyeless Jack was coming for a visit I was excited because he is my best friend I had to tell Ben so I did "Ben my buddy Eyeless Jack is coming over to visit me I bet you'll like him." Ben looks behind him on the couch and looks at me "Really is he nice?" I thought for a second "Yeah." Ben smiles and looks at the TV playing some Pokémon I go to the kitchen to get something to eat, I find some cereal and eat some as I watch Ben play. 20 minutes later and we hear a knock at the door. "Its probably Jack." I jerk up and walk to the door unlocking it and opening it as I see Jack have suitcases to his sides, he was going to stay with us for the weekend it was cool.

Ben

I was nervous meeting someone I didn't really know like the first time meeting Jeff but this time it's more different. I went up to the door where Jeff and Jack were I felt really weird around Jack like he was no good but I ignored it. "This is Eyeless Jack Ben." I said Hi but I was a little nervous Jeff budge me to shake his hand I did but I felt really uncomfortable when Jack would look at me it was weird how he looked at me. Jeff let Jack in and showed him to the guest room, I sat down on the couch and played more Pokémon trying to ignore that look he gave me even though he didn't have eye's I knew he could see me it was glued to my mind.

Jeff

I showed Jack were he would stay for the night and he shut the door when I left I went downstairs to sit next to Ben on the couch I set my arm around his waist Ben blushed a little I whispered in his ear. "I love you Ben." Ben surprised and blushes more he whispered back "I-I love you too Jeffy." He kisses my ear and nibbles at it as Jack opens the door Ben stops before Jack see's what he was doing to him I moved my arm to my lap and watched Ben play. "Hey nice apartment you got here." Jack called out "Uh Thanks" I said back to him I picked up the bowl that was empty from cereal and I washed it off and put it in the cabinet, I looked back and saw Jack watching Ben play Pokémon. I saw that Ben didn't look so comfortable so I tried to distract Jack to getting him away from Ben. "Hey yo Jack come here!" I called out.

Ben

I play as Jeff washes some dishes and then Jack sits next to me and whispers. "You're a real cutey you know that." I felt uncomfortable for a moment and Jack set his hand on my leg holding it and rubbing it I started to shake as I felt his weird cold hands go up my leg, I hear jeff say "Hey yo Jack come here." Jack stops and I stop playing games and just slowly walk up to my room and shut the door behind me and then I listen curled up on my bed to music on my IPod.

Jeff

"Hey Jack I ran out of milk I'm going to the store to get more stuff ok stay here with Ben and behave ok?" Jack nods in a creepy way I felt uncomfortable leaving Jack with Ben but I could trust my friend right? Right! I got dressed and I put on my shoes I get in the elevator to the first floor and I get in my car. I sit there for a moment I just felt like something was wrong but I try to ignore it I drove off to the store once I arrived 15 minutes later I get all the stuff I needed which took like 13 minutes because I didn't really needed that much I went to the cashier and it was Hoodie "Oh hey Hoodie." "Hi Jeff" I set the stuff on the counter Hoodie scans them and the money price shows $37.94 Hoodie took the price off because he knew me and I was one of the famous killers in the under realm so it was $12.45 I paid and I put the stuff in my car I drove back to the apartment and carried my stuff to the elevator I went and unlocked the door when I went in I heard something horrible in Ben's room I dropped my stuff as I ran to Ben's bedroom hearing those things.

Ben

I turned down the music, I listen to Jeff as he says he was going to the store. I got very uncomfortable I didn't want him to leave me here with Jack, I really was about to cry cause I didn't want to be around Jack, but I just lay on the bed with the music playing I fall asleep as I hear Jeff leave and closing the door behind him I doze to sleep not know what Jack would be doing but I forgot all about Jack.

EYELESS JACK

I grinned as Jeff left me alone thinking he could trust me with Ben I knew this would ruin our friendship but I didn't care I wanted his body in me. I lick my lips as I walk up to Ben's room I open the door and see he's dozed off to sleep I whisper "Perfect :D" I go to the kitchen and look for duct tape to tape his arms and legs together with. I found some and I went to Ben's room. I open it quietly and tape his arm and legs I tape his mouth so he wouldn't scream or anything he doesn't even wake which is good. I get on top of him and start to kiss his neck and he wakes up and starts freaking out and mumbling and he groans as I lick his neck and nibble. "MMMM!" Ben groans louder not wanting me, but I did what ever I wanted.

Ben

I feel tickling on my neck and I try to swat what it was but I couldn't move my arm or legs I open my eyes quickly finding Jack on top of my nibbling at my neck I groan cause it hurt I didn't want him at all Jack starts taking my shirt off I start to freak out and groan. He licks my stomach I clench my hand in the tape and my eyes close. Jack grabs my hips and gets lower. He pulls my pants down and start to lick the tip of my member I start moaning not being pleasure but in pain and I really wanted to die it's like I'm cheating on Jeff. WAIT JEFF I almost forgot please Jeff help me! Jack takes me in his mouth and It wasn't much longer before I could hold it in. But I hear the door open and I see light come in the room I see a shadow in the light from my door. It pulls Jack off of me and throws him out of the room the shadow commands him to leave and he throws his stuff out into the hallway closing and locking all the doors in the apartment. I was shaking in fear as the shadow came in.

Jeff

I ran up to Ben's Room when I hear moaning and groaning I open the door and see Jack licking Ben's Member I got so pissed off I grabbed the back of Jack's neck and threw him out of the room I grabs his stupid stuff and threw it in the hallway and locked all the doors I went back up to Ben's room as I saw him naked I got sick not because of Ben but that my friend well was my friend Jack would do this I knew I should have stayed I'm such an idiot! I go up to Ben and take the tape off his mouth as he burst into tears looking at me I felt so bad doing this I took the tape off his arms and legs he grabbed a blanket and covered himself and curled up in a ball with his back against the wall I sat next to him he kind of pushed me away. But then he hugged me.

Ben

I wanted to die at that moment but I hugged Jeff and I buried my head in his chest and I just sobbed on him all that black liquid goes onto Jeff's sweatshirt but he didn't seem to care, as I cry more I feel like I been violated well I was I just couldn't work my body well at the time Jeff took me to the bathroom and turned on the shower for me.

Jeff

I lead him to the shower and he washes off I asked him something and he said it was ok I took my clothes off and went in the shower with him and hugged him while we stood in the shower for about 5 minutes. Then we sat in the shower he put his legs around me I would feel his member touch me but I didn't care even though it felt a little awkward and good I wrap my arms around him as we hugged and kissed in the shower for about 10 minutes. We finally got done and we dried our hairs brushed them and got dressed I put on a black shirt and some black shorts not to short maybe to my knees. I got Ben some new cloths while I was shopping because I bet that green outfit was gross and beaten up.

Ben  
When we sat in the shower together I knew he could feel my member touch him I was sure he didn't care and he didn't I felt calm after the shower but I still was quiet and known that my green outfit was all gross now I didn't know what to wear but surprisingly Jeff had new clothes for me he gave me them I put on a turtle neck white shirt and a black belt that would go around my shoulder and hips it was really comfortable and black jeans with it too. I hugged him as it fit well and was warm Jeff made me look up at him he whispers "I will be here for you don't worry he's never coming back again ok?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead I felt like a princess around Jeff it was silly. He picked me up bridaly it felt so good to be cared for from Jeff like this he set me down on my bed he laid on top of me and looked down at me he kisses me I kiss him back "I love you Benny you're the best boyfriend I ever had." I blushed a little "I love you too I'm glad we met in the first place or I would have never felt this way before." We started to kiss and kiss more and kiss longer we made out for a while then he stopped and lied next to me I slide my hand up his shirt on his chest. Then Jeff cuddled me I felt warm I loved Jeff a lot I just hope we never ever split up I love him! I rubbed his chest and kiss his cheek and doze to sleep.

**Morning**

Ben

I wake up with Jeff beside me I didn't want to move because I was still weak from the horror last night. I just laid there and I petted Jeff's hair it was soft and pretty long to his shoulder, I would rub his chest I guess he wasn't really sleeping cause he opened his eye and looked at me. I looked back at him, Jeff came close to me and kissed my lips I kissed him back but longer. Jeff started to French kiss me, it felt good he would lick my tongue with his. It felt so good I started to moan but very quietly I think he noticed and he started to lick more in the throat. I rubbed my hand up his back, I scratched him but he didn't care he liked it. He would kiss more and longer and longer I felt good and I scratched him more.

Jeff  
Ben was scratching hard but I didn't care I loved him to much to stop kissing him I would stick my tongue more into his throat he would gag sometimes but he didn't want me to stop kissing him. I reached to my back and pull his hands to my waist and I set them down on my waist for him. After kissing for about 10 minutes we finally stop and were breathing rapidly. Ben lays on top of me his everything was on me. He was shorter so he was to my nose but he scrunch down and lied his head under my chin as we twine our feet together and hands. I wanted to ask him something for a long time so I was going to do so. "B-Ben?" Ben looks at me with his chin resting on my chest. "Yes Jeffy?" I hesitated not really wanting to ask because what if his childhood was way worst then mine… "Benny what was your childhood like?"

Ben

I jerked a little and I almost fell of Jeff but he grabbed me and pulled me closer to his face with my forehead on his. I whisper in his ear "It was horrible.." "How horrible from a scale of 1-10?" I thought it was worst then that so I said "100-10" Jeff must be thinking know and wants to know what happened but I really didn't want to talk about it, but Jeff was my boyfriend and I can trust him s-so I'll tell him… "Why was it so horrible" how did I know.. "I-I was maybe 6 and my Dad was a dick! My mom was better though but my mom was never there when the horrible stuff happened…" "What happened" I hesitated almost started crying but Jeff patted my back and he held me close to him. "M-my father would bring his friends over they would abuse me they would threaten me they would rape me!" that's when I broke down into tears Jeff held me closer to his chest he kissed me on the head. "Calm down poor Benny don't worry he's gone now I will protect you ok I love you forever and ever." I calmed down a little and feel asleep on him.

Jeff

I thought to my self-wondering why it was so bad I asked him "Why was it so horrible?" I looked at Ben "I-I was maybe 6 and my Dad was a dick! My mom was better though but my mom was never there when the horrible stuff happened…" I thought for a second I hesitated thinking on what happened to poor Benny "What happened?" Ben explain and broke to tears. I held him close to me. He was raped by his dad and friends it made me sick "Calm down poor Benny don't worry he's gone now I will protect you ok I love you forever and ever." I guess he started to calm down cause he fell asleep on me. I held him close really close kissing his forehead. After 20 minutes of sleeping for Ben I was still awake for him. Ben looked at me and smiled I smiled back and kissed his sweet lips. I bit the bottom of his lips and Ben enjoyed it. I stopped and Ben laid next to me I sat up looking around the room that was now ours. Ben sat up too and scooted up in front of me sitting in between my legs I kissed his neck.

Ben

I felt comfortable and I woke up I see Jeff looking at me still awake I smiled at him he smiled back he kissed me and nibbled at the bottom of my lips. It felt good to feel love. I laid next to him, Jeff sat up I rubbed my neck and I wanted him to kiss there. I sat up and scooted up to him and went between his legs. He kissed my neck it felt so good. I turned around looking at Jeff I wrapped my legs around his waist Jeff grabbed me by the butt which made me blush as he picked me up and brought me and him to the living room he sat at the couch and he sat down letting go of my rear but I took his hand and set his hands on my rear again cause I felt closer I closely when to his face and kissed him setting my hands on his shoulders. It was hard to kiss him cause I was shorter but Jeff pushed me up closer to him by my butt it felt good my legs pushed him closer to me I wrap my arms around him.

Jeff

As I was kissing his neck he turned around and he wrapped his legs around my waist I grabbed his butt to carry him easier and cause he had a smexy butt I held him close as I sat on the couch with him we kissed more I moved my hands but he grabbed my hands and set them on his butt again I loved it! He kissed me but his lips weren't really attached to mine I pushed him closer to my face and we kissed closer. He wraps his arms around me. I guess someone entered the apartment room and saw us kissing and cuddling. It was Slenderman he looked surprised to see us doing this. I ignored Slender and so did Ben. Slender must have felt awkward cause the way he closed the door was so funny but I ignored and kissed Ben more.

Ben

When I heard someone at the door and I knew it was Slender I didn't really care who in the under realm seen us this way. Slender must have left cause I heard the door close and Jeff and I still kissed and he pushes me closer to him. I stop kissing him taking a breath and I looked at Jeff I smiled he smiled back I hugged him he hugged me back. I got up off Jeff as I kissed his cheek I went into the kitchen and looked into the sink there were some dishes In it so I decided why not I started cleaning the dishes and Jeff gets up off the couch and he walks towards me he stands behind me and hugs me and rocks me side to side a little. I looked up and he looked down. He kissed me upside down my heart pounding and I was blushing a lot so was he. I finished as he was still hugging me and he helped me put them in the cabinet.

**Later that day**

Jeff

I felt so much love in me I I just wanted to do it so much I went to Ben's bedroom where he was listening to music. I heard him singing he was really good at him but it was a little silly cause he was singing a girl song I chuckled and went in as he stopped in embarrassment "Please don't stop Benny your so good at it."

Ben

I sat on my bed in my room I got out my IPod and looked for some songs I really liked "A Thousand Years" for some reason but I just listen to it and sang along to the words I knew.

I have died every day

Waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I will love you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more..

All along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heat to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more.

I stopped in embarrassment when Jeff came in and was hearing me sing, "Please don't stop Benny your so good at it." I blush but I hummed instead of sang. Jeff came up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back I kissed him "I love you Jeffy." "I love you too Benny."

**(That's it and might be the end for Ben..)**


End file.
